Auracryst-themed Bloons
Auracryst-themed Bloons are Bloons that typically do not have very many abilities, aside from abilities related to their Auracrysts. They can also have Aura Barriers. They always have Auracrysts. Auracryst Jabber The Auracryst Jabber has 1,000HP and 2 Auracrysts. It moves at a speed of 1.3. It has a handful of abilities. *Emergency Systems (passive): After losing one Auracryst, speed increases to 1.5. After losing both Auracrysts, speed increases to 2.8. *Jab: Jabs a tower with an Auracryst. Deals standard Auracryst collision damage. *Drill Jab: Requires both Auracrysts. Jabs a tower with both Auracrysts for 35HP damage. Drills the tower with the Auracrysts for several seconds, dealing four hits per second of 8HP damage per hit. *Auracryst Regeneration: Regenerates both Auracrysts by 500HP. If one Auracryst is destroyed, the other takes the healing of the destroyed Auracryst (total of 1000HP). Auracryst Guardian The Auracryst Guardian has 20,000HP and 3 Auracrysts. It moves at a speed of 0.7. Its Auracrysts always have their tips touching (but will still move around the Guardian clockwise), with the Guardian being in the middle of this triangle. The Guardian can be damaged regardless of the state of its Auracrysts, but it is much harder to beat with its Auracrysts. *Auracryst Regeneration (passive): Regenerates 10HP per second PER AURACRYST. *Aura Barriers (passive): Spawns an Aura Barrier that moves counterclockwise and has 250HP every ten seconds. This passive ability will deactivate if there are more than 60 Aura Barriers, and will not re-activate unless there are less than 45. *Aura Jam: Its 3 Auracrysts will rotate around the Guardian much faster for several seconds. This creates an electromagnetic field around it for 20 seconds, crippling any mechanical towers inside this field. (Crippled mechanical towers take 0.4HP damage per second, and take 10 seconds to reboot after travelling out of the radius.) *Aura Pierce: If it is destroyed before all of its Auracrysts are destroyed, the Auracrysts will turn to a normal orientation, and fly off. The Auracrysts deal 60HP damage to anything they hit due to the velocity! *Aura Lob: One Auracryst will get lobbed at a tower, dealing 25HP damage. The Auracryst will then return to the Guardian at the speed of 2.0 compared to a Red Bloon, and will damage all towers touched while returning for the standard Auracryst collision damage. Auracryst Regeneration's effect is halved until the lobbed Auracryst returns. Damage and return speed of this attack doubles for every destroyed Auracryst. Auracryst Devastator The Auracryst Devastator is extremely powerful, with 40,000HP and a whopping 7 Auracrysts. The Auracrysts are divided into two shells; the inner one has 3 Auracrysts and the outer has 4. The Auracryst Devastator moves at the speed of 0.9, and has many powerful abilities. *Auracryst Devastation (passive): Damage increases by 10% (exponentially) for every destroyed Auracryst. *Aura Wave: Causes the outer wave to move out and then back in. The inner wave follows after about 0.6 seconds. *Aura Lob: One Auracryst from each shell will get lobbed at a tower, dealing 25HP damage each. The Auracrysts will then return to the Devastator at the speed of 2.1 compared to a Red Bloon, and will damage all towers touched while returning for the standard Auracryst damage. Damage and return speed of this attack increases by 20% for every destroyed Auracryst, and also triples once one shell is destroyed. *Aura Beam: The Auracryst Devastator will fire an Auracryst-powered laser beam, dealing 30HP damage. Every available Auracryst increases the beam's damage by 10HP. *Aura Regen: Sacrifices 7,500HP to restore an Auracryst. The perks given to the Bloon for having Auracrysts destroyed are not removed. This ability has limited usage due to the sacrifice of HP. The Devastator won't use this ability if it has less than 7,500 HP. Auracryst Uploader The Auracryst Uploader has 23000 Hp, and 4 Auracrysts which appear in a shape formation. Speed is 0.8. Also has some dangerous abilities which can create a Auracryst, destroy monkey Auracryst, and even fuse Auracrysts. The bloon also has a supercharged aura barrier. * Electric Shield (Passive): The bloon is immune to electric attacks * Data Upload (Passive): Will spawn a Binary Bloon every 3 seconds. * Shield Upload: Creates a shield with 500HP and a auracryst. * Auracryst Upload: Stops and creates a auracryst hologram with 100 Hp. You have 3 seconds, and if you don't destroy it in three seconds, it will become a auracryst. * Auracryst Breaker: Unleashes a shockwave which will destroy all monkey auracrysts AND level 1 Shields. * Aura Lob: Throws a auracryst at a monkey doing 20 damage and stunning the monkey for 5 seconds. The auracryst returns to the bloon instantly. * Auracryst Fusion: Fuses two of the aura crysts making a big auracryst with thrice the amount of HP as a normal auracryst. (Also fused auracrysts has attack availability as E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s auracrysts) Category:Bloons Category:Gameplay Mechanics